


Dean and Cas do a Little Homework

by The_Heart_of_an_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cas is a tease, Castiel is fourteen years old, Dean is Eighteen Years Old, I Don't Even Know, Just smut, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heart_of_an_Angel/pseuds/The_Heart_of_an_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go to the same high school. Dean is a cool Senior, and Cas is a dorky freshman. Castiel has had a crush on Dean since the beginning of the year, and things get a little heated when Dean is tutoring Cas in Global History at his house. </p><p>Basically teasing and then smut. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Cas do a Little Homework

Cas was twiddling his thumbs, sitting on the couch in his living room. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, and he couldn't believe what was about to happen. Dean Winchester was coming over to his house... to tutor him. Castiel hated Global History. It was boring, and he had no interest in it at all. He was more of an English kind of guy. However, when said hot senior offered to help him and his slipping grades, he immediately thanked God for his total disinterest in the subject. 

He had his binder open on the old wood coffee table, a jam jar full of pencils stood beside it, just in case they were needed. He'd taken out his homework assignment for the night and had it neatly set down on his binder, ready to be worked on. He could not wait until Dean was sitting next to him on his soft couch. Their knees brushing, smiles passed between them as Cas finally understood the first question. All thanks to Dean. He could see them now, sitting so close that their noses are nearly brushing...

He squealed and jumped up as the doorbell rang. 

"Crap! He's here!" Cas ran to the mirror that hung near the front door. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, straightened out his dark purple sweater, and the collared shirt underneath. He quickly made sure nothing was in his teeth, and that his breath smelled decent before he opened the door coolly. Dean stood on the front porch, a giant compared to little Castiel. "Hi, Dean!" Cas said cheerfully, his heart fluttered.

"Hey there, Cas." Dean said in the smooth, deep voice that made Cas shiver a little. The freshman let the older boy inside and led him to the living room. 

"Uh, we can sit here!" He plopped down on the couch, and Dean followed. The older boy leaned back with his hands in his jean pockets. 

"Comfy." He commented simply. The house was kind of dark, with dark brown furniture, and tan walls, but the light streaming in through the bay windows made it seem brighter. Dean noticed all the little details of Cas' home: the family photographs and paintings on the wall, antique lamps and the record player in the corner of the room. Cas noticed that he saw the record player, and stood, moving over to it. 

"Wanna listen to some music while we work?" Cas asked. Dean nodded, so Cas put on a Glenda Rae record. He made sure to bend over, sticking his little butt in the air, while trying to find the record. The music started to play softly, and Cas sat down close to Dean. "So, wanna start with my homework?"

Dean nodded. "You got any questions you found particularly hard?" Cas nodded, blinking his eyelashes at him. 

"Yeah," He picked up a pencil, and his homework. "Number five is confusing." Dean leaned over Cas' shoulder and read the question.

"Which of these belief systems is linked to the Eighth Fold Path, the Four Noble Truths, and Siddhartha Gautama?" Dean said aloud. He bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Well, what part of that question do you know? Do you know who Siddhartha is?" Castiel nodded. 

"He's the Buddha."

"So, it's linked to...?"

"Buddhism?" Cas pushed his glasses up on his nose. He made sure his eyes looked largely, and more puppy-dog-like than normal, and he pouted his lips. 

"Right," Dean chuckled. "See? You know this! You're super smart." 

They worked on a few more questions, until Dean was leaning on his right arm, which was behind Castiel, and leaning over the younger boy's shoulder. Cas smiled and laughed when they finished. 

"Thank you for your help, Dean!" He gave the boy a hug. Dean smiled and hugged him back. 

"No problem, man, you're actually good at this stuff. It just seems like you have trouble concentrating sometimes." Dean pulled away. Cas looked up at Dean with big eyes and giggled. 

"Yeah, I do get distracted," He paused, and put a hand on Dean's thigh. "Mostly by you, though," He whispered in Dean's ear. Dean's eyes widened and he pulled away from Cas. 

"C-Cas, what are you-?" Cas cut him off by climbing on his lap, and sitting on the older boy's crotch, which was half-hard. 

"Come on, Dean. Like you never notice me staring at you in study hall," Cas breathed, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "You're just... so hot." Cas may have seemed like he knew what he was doing- part of him did- but most of him was freaking out because he was acting... crazy. "I couldn't take not being able to touch you anymore, every time I see you I just imagine what it's like to..." He slid his hands down Dean's chest. The older was breathing heavily, and staring at Cas with an intense heat in his eyes. "You make me so hard, Dean. Just by being yourself. One time, you were doing homework, and you stopped," He bit Dean's earlobe softly. "And you _stretched_ and I could see that fine line of hair that runs down your stomach. Your abs..." Dean shivered, and groaned. 

"Cas, please-" Cas kissed Dean hotly. He'd never kissed anyone before, so it was a bit sloppy. Dean lifted his hand to Cas' jaw, and slowed him down. He showed him how to really kiss: slowly and deeply, cautiously sliding his tongue into the younger's mouth. Cas whined and gripped Dean's short hair. He pulled away, breathing harshly. 

"Dean, please, I need you." He begged. Dean shook his head. 

"You're too young, you've never... have you?" Cas shook his head, biting his lip.

"I want to with you,  _please,_ " Cas ground his ass into Dean's now fully hard cock, which was tenting the front of his jeans. " _Fuck me, Dean."_ This made Dean growl, and he flipped them over on the couch. Cas looked a little scared as Dean was now fully on top of him, knees on either side of him.  _  
_

"If you really want this, Cas, we'll go slow. Do you have protection and lube?" Cas nodded to his question, pointing at his backpack on the floor.

"I stole some from my dad..." 

"Fuck, you planned this," Dean flushed with want, reaching down and grabbing a condom, and a small bottle from the front pocket of the backpack. He set them on the coffee table, and went back to paying attention to Cas. The little dark-haired boy was trembling, his blue eyes blown wide. "Don't be scared, Cas, I promise I won't hurt you." He kissed Cas again, putting his large hands through the boy's soft hair. 

They started slow, just like Dean said. Cas put his hands on either side of Dean's face, feeling his light stubble. Dean had his right hand move from Cas' hair, down his neck, and to his chest. He slipped it beneath Cas' shirt, brushing over his nipples. Cas gasped, and his face flushed red. Dean hummed in delight and did it again, this time stopping to pinch them a little. 

"You've never had anyone play with your nipples, and yet you're so sensitive, baby..." Dean said in that low voice. Cas whined and moved his hips up involuntarily. Dean chuckled and lifted Cas' shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it fall on the ground. He kissed down Cas' long, pale neck and to his hairless chest. He was so skinny, Dean could see his ribs moving beneath his skin. He sat on his knees over Cas' legs and slowly moved his hands down the boy's torso. He leaned down and sucked one nipple into his mouth. Cas let out a loud moan. 

"Fuck, Dean! Please!" He closed his eyes and flushed a deep red. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Dean Winchester was sucking on his nipple...

Dean canted his hips into Cas' knees. He was achingly hard, and he could tell that Cas was too. He let Cas' chest go and breathed out. Cas looked beautiful; shirtless, wanton and blushing. 

"Dean, this is going too slow, please, please..." Cas slid his hands down his own torso, and squeezed his erection through his pants. "Please, Dean, I need it." He whined. Dean almost fell off the couch, he pulled off his shirt so fast. 

After his shirt was disposed of, he unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. Cas' pants were practically torn off of him, leaving him in his boxer briefs only, hard-on obvious through them. 

"God, you're so hot, Cas-baby..." Dean leaned down and mouthed Cas' erection through his underwear, soaking it in his saliva. 

"Ohhhh... Dean, please!" Cas pulled his head up off of him, and slid his underwear down. "Come on, Dean, fuck me with your big cock!" Cas demanded. Dean chuckled. 

"Not so fast, baby, first we gotta open you up, or it'll hurt." Dean picked the lube up off the table and clicked it open. Once his fingers were generously covered with lube, Dean slid one around Castiel's entrance. Cas mewled, and Dean moaned. He slowly pushed the first finger inside, and Cas squirmed. Dean gently moved the digit around, back and forth, opening Cas' tight hole. Cas spread his legs wide, one hung off the edge of the couch.

"Dean..." Cas' eyes were tearing up, it burned, and felt weird. He didn't want to stop, he just wanted it to feel good. 

"It's 'kay, just a little more, tell me if it hurts too much," He added a second finger, felt around for that little bundle of nerves that would make it feel really good for Cas. When Cas nearly screamed and thrust his hips up, eyes wide, Dean knew he'd found it. His arousal throbbed at the look of little Cas. 

"Come on, Dean, I can't last much longer. Fuck me! Come on! I need it, I need you!" Cas begged, breathlessly. Dean leaned back and pulled his pants and boxers down, letting his cock free. It felt better not being trapped inside his clothes. One hand kept moving, opening Cas, as the other reached for the condom on the table. Once it was unwrapped and on Dean's cock, he leaned forward over Cas.

The younger boy had been expecting Dean to just thrust right in, but he hadn't. Dean was kissing him, slowly and softly. He pulled his lips away just a bit and Dean whispered. 

"It's okay, it's going to feel so good, Cas."

He angled his cock to Cas' opening and slowly slid in. The noise that was forced from Cas' throat was loud, and breathy. Dean watched Cas' face to make sure he was okay, then slid in further. He stopped again, almost completely sheathed it Cas. He really hoped he wasn't hurting the other boy, and a twinge of guilt pinned his chest. Cas felt the burning pain as Dean pushed into him, but he didn't say anything. He trusted Dean to make him feel good.

"Oh.... God, Dean. Move!" Cas exclaimed. He pushed his hips back, pulling Dean all the way in. Dean gasped at the pressure around his dick. 

He had both hands on either side of Cas' head, and began thrusting his hips gently, sliding slightly in and out of Cas. The younger boy was moaning and letting little whines out from the back of his throat. Pre-cum dripped from his hot, throbbing arousal. 

"Fuck, Cas. You're so beautiful. So fucking good," Dean could feel himself going over the edge, and he sped up. Cas' legs wrapped around Dean's waist so he could thrust along with Dean. Tears were starting to form in his eyes that were squeezing tightly shut. He'd never had sex before, and though it felt amazing, it also hurt, and he could feel his ass throbbing in pain. 

"Oh! Dean, harder! I'm gonna come!" Cas mewled. Dean strengthened his thrusts, face turning red. Cas' eyes snapped open and his mouth gaped open as he finally came, spurting semen over Dean's torso, and his own chest. Dean had yet to finish, so he keep thrusting. 

"Cas, talk to me." The younger boy raised an eyebrow. His head was cloudy from his release, but he did as Dean asked. 

"Dean, you're so hot. Fuck, your cock is huge. It can barely fit inside my little hole. I want you to come over every day so you can tutor me. Fuck me, harder. Come, Dean. I wanna see your face when you release." Cas breathed in his ear. 

Dean came hard. He fell on top of Cas, breathing hard. 

"Damn, Cas, for a virgin you have a really dirty mouth," They both laughed a little, and Dean pulled out before he softened. He sat up on his knees and tied up the condom. It was thrown into the trash, and covered up by toilet paper. He turned back to see tat Cas' eyes were wet and he was sniffling a little. He hadn't even noticed he started crying while they were...

"Cas. you okay, baby? I'm sorry that it hurt, come here." 

He pulled Cas into a hug, kissing his wet cheeks and they laid down on the couch, snuggling. 

"You know, Cas. I could come back over everyday."

"Really?" Cas' heart beat jumped.

"We don't have to do that every time. Some time, we could just, hang out. Kiss and stuff. We have to be adults about it, though. If we're gonna have a relation-"

"Are you saying you wanna date me?" Cas asked quietly. He snuggled his face closer into Dean's chest. 

"Yeah, I mean, I thought that's why we did that just now." He pressed a kiss into Cas' hair. 

"Yeah, I suppose so. I would like to date you, Dean," 

"Okay... Boyfriend," He chuckled. Cas closed his eyes, he couldn't stop smiling.

Dean was Cas' boyfriend. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was completely terrible. It was my first true smut piece, so tell me how it is. I love comments and suggestions! Thanks, love you all and thanks for reading!
> 
> <3 Jay


End file.
